My Friend Angie
by leelee skyla
Summary: Rose Du Bois, the most powerful witch in existence and her friend Angie Bennett, have the adventure of a lifetime. especially when one ends up dead. One Shot


Past

The first time I had ever met Klaus Mikaelson I was dancing on a bar in New Orleans, his town. I had gone to New Orleans as an 18th birthday present from my parents; I was staying for a month, before I had my last year at school. I went there with my best friend Angie who was also the same age as me. Angie and I grew up together in a small town called forks, Washington. We had done everything together ever since we were little and we faced everything together, we were inseparable. Until the day she died.

Present

She lay in my arms covered in blood, her own blood. It was dripping from her mouth and I knew she didn't have long left. When that bitch had tried to attack me, Angie jumped in front of me, to protect me knowing I could protect myself and now she was dripping in her own blood because of me. I carried her towards the Mikaelson home. Whispering sweet nothing into her ear, trying to calm her down but her eyes had shown acceptance and love for me which I don't understand how as I caused her all this pain. She was dying in my arms and I couldn't do anything to save her.

She looked up at me and opened her mouth to speak, "i-i-i love y-you!" she whispered before she took her last breath and closed her eyes. Cutting of the pain she was now in and letting her spirit join the ancestors. That's when I knew I'd find a way to get her back.

Past

"Rosie, c'mon, get down! You're going to fall!" shouted Angie, my best friend an adoptive sister. I was currently drunk out of my brains and dancing on top of the best bar in New Orleans. This bar was supernatural central, hell this whole town was. Angie and I are both powerful witches. She's a Bennett and I'm something much older and powerful, I'm a Du Bois. The newest member of the most powerful family of witches ever created. Just as powerful as the original witch. We came here on a break from school, to seize a new adventure.

"But Anggg! I'm having fun!" I pouted and carried on dancing when I noticed Angie looked quite spooked, this had sobered me up quickly. I jumped down from the bar and turned towards her. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked, scanning the crowd. My eyes focussing on a handsome man that didn't look to be human. His eyes flickered up to mine and stared at what seemed to be my soul, seeing all my vulnerabilities before I turned away to focus on Angie.

She looked around her before dragging me outside to a secluded area so nobody could hear what she was going to tell me. She turned around to look me in the eye before whispering, "the originals are here!" she said and then looked towards the back door that we escaped from, making sure they weren't following before she dragged be around the front and to our car.

"What do you mean the originals are here?" I asked confused.

She gave me the look as if to say _are you an idiot?_ Before I realised what she meant.

"The original family?" we were in trouble if they knew we were here.

She nodded and turned the ignition on in the car and drove us back to the apartment we had rented for the month. I was worried that they would find us and try and use us for our powers of kill Angie. She deserved to live a long and happy life I thought. We pulled up to the apartment and quickly got out the car and walked to our home for the month. I grabbed the keys from my pocket, put it in the lock and twisted. Opening the door and feeling along the wall for the light switch which I had turned on, only to notice that put living room window was open. Now that was weird as I remember closing and locking it before we left. We put our coats on the hoot before Angie walked into the living room and screamed.

I ran in there willing myself to protect her from anything that will harm her, but I noticed four people all scattered around the room. Two females were sat on the sofa looking towards us, a man in a suit looking out of another window and another man, the one I saw at the club leaning against the wall smirking at us. Angie took a step back before mumbling "Mikaelsons."

I looked towards her, looking over in shock. Why are they sat here in my living room like they own the place, which made me angry and impulsive. My hand was on fire which I knew was my elemental power coming out to play.

I heard a chuckle from behind me to which I reacted with a jump and spin towards the sound which had automatically sent a fire ball straight towards the person behind me. When I hit him he sizzled and fell to the floor groaning from pain which made the other people laugh.

Angie had a look of determination on her face, "Why are you here?" she demanded.

One of the girls answered. "We heard of the new witches in town and came to check them out. We didn't realise we would find another Bennett witch and the last Du Bois." She chuckled. And I looked on in fury.

"Oh well you know us and we don't know you. How rude!" I exclaimed.

The bloke that was staring out of the window turned towards us and spoke. "Forgive our intrusion. We are the original vampire family called the Mikaelsons. Freya, the girl who spoke before, is our elder sister who is an immortal witch. She wanted to meet you two as she knows how powerful you both are. Especially you, Rose Du Bois" I snorted, they didn't know the half of it I thought. "My name is Elijah," he pointed towards the other woman "that is Rebekah, our little sister." He pointed towards the handsome one who actually hadn't stopped staring at me. "That is Klaus the original Hybrid" and then he pointed to the one I burnt. "And that is Kol, the one you burnt"

I looked towards him in shame. "I'm sorry for that, that's usually my reaction to when people creep up behind me. But then again, they usually die." I smirked towards him. Giving him a hand to help him up. As he dusted himself of Rebekah spoke.

"That was brilliant; I wish I could set him on fire. We are definitely going to get along if you keep that up" Rebekah got up and walked over to us. "I would like to get to know you both, would you please come for dinner tomorrow?" she polled a puppy dog face that I couldn't ignore; it kind of reminded me of Angie when she was younger and how she would get her own way.

"Of course!" we both said.

What we didn't realise would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

For days after we would visit the Mikaelsons at the compound, their home. During this time, I started to feel things for s certain hybrid. We would sneak glances at each other whenever we could, I could feel the electricity between us and I hoped he did too. After two weeks of hanging around each other, Klaus had pulled me away from everyone, wanting to speak to me. I was really nervous until he realised my distress, and he pulled me into his arms for a hug. This shocked me as I knew he didn't hug people so I pulled away to look into his eyes and all I saw was love, adoration and even a fierce protectiveness there too.

He cleared his throat, "I wanted to talk to you, it's something that's been playing on my mind for a while and after I've seen how you interact with my family I wanted to tell you." He paused and my heart missed a beat. "I wanted to tell you that you're my mate, ever since I saw you in the bar all I've wanted to do is protect you with my life. Your it for me Rose." he whispered to me.

I was shocked, I never expected this. What was I going to do? I was going home in two weeks!

I looked up at him, shock written all over my face, before I burst out into a grin. I already knew I loved this man.

"I'm leaving in two weeks Klaus, Angie and I have to go back to school for out last year. We need to graduate." My heart tore at the thought of losing him.

"We will think of something love" he promised.

And with that was the start of a new relationship.

Klaus hated the fact that I didn't want him to come with me. A couple of days ago he tore out someone's heart for touching my arm, his protectiveness would get too many of my friends killed which was why he had to stay in New Orleans. I told him that ill come straight here as soon as I graduate and ill call every night. He hated it, he was angry and I was still leaving.

It was out last day and Klaus hadn't spoken to me since the argument. Angie was packing the last of her stuff to put it in the car, next to mine. We were going over to the Mikaelsons to say goodbye.

Angie saw the tears in my eyes and came to wrap me in a hug, whispering in my ear about how much of an arsehole he is and that he'll come to his senses eventually, I realised she was right and we left.

Saying goodbye was the hardest thing we had to do. We stood by the doors hugging each and everyone, making promises we knew we would keep, but one thing was missing. He was currently in his office on the balcony, ignoring my presence. I gave up with him.

Rebekah noticed and came to hug me, "it will all be okay. He's just grieving the fact that he will lose you" she whispered in my ear.

"But he won't, I love him with all my heart Rebekah, and the sooner he sees that the better. I'm not going to miss this year for him. I just wish he could support me in my decision." I whispered back.

"You'll be back soon anyway. It's just a year!" she kissed my cheek.

I looked back up to wear Klaus was and realised he was watching me. I turned around, away from him so that he couldn't see my tears and I walked out, with Angie in tow.

We had been back for three months and it was horrible, I hadn't spoken a word to Klaus, every other Mikaelson would call and I would hear him in the background, but that was it.

Angie and I really wanted to go back, when we were there we felt free and loved. They were family.

Most of the year had passed by rather quickly and we had passed our exams with flying colours. All that was left was graduation which was next week. So me and Angie decided to go dress shopping to find the perfect dress for graduation. We were invited to many parties because apparently since the summer I turned into quite the fun party animal but I had also apparently got "super aggressive and had really bad mood swings" and I had also changed a lot with what I wear too. Angie thought it was because of the mating bond and how we hadn't spoke since our argument and she was probably right.

I walked across the stage to get my diploma, having all of my family and friends scream in happened for me. Angie and I got the tops of our classes leaving me with Valedictorian due to my natural ability to make a kick ass speech which had left people laughing and crying too. Our graduation was full of goodbyes to out forks friends and families due to us moving to New Orleans, I wasn't sure if Klaus had still wanted me, but I was going back for his siblings also.

We decided to make our move down there into a road trip. We would stop and random motels and diners, and we had actually had lots of fun until we were just outside New Orleans where came across a group of dark witches and cold ones.

We didn't realise the kind of trouble we had came across until they burst through our motel door and stated to cast spells on us to block our powers. Angie must have noticed that the cold ones were about to pounce on me which is when she jumped in front of me and they attacked her instead.

I saw her all bloody and bruised, it switched something inside of me and I screamed. Releasing all of my power onto these witches and cold ones, burning them alive and leaving them for dust. I looked towards Angie and I broke. Tears streaming from my face and I saw her choke on her blood. I tried to help her, to heal her but it wouldn't work. She was losing too much blood and there was nothing I could do. I was losing my best friend. My sister.

I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. My tears dropping on her face, mixing with all of her blood. The only sounds that would be hear where my whimpers and he short sharp breaths trying to stay alive.

The bitches had ruined our car, so I had to walk. I walked with her in my arms to the Mikaelson home. Which is where we are now?

I walked through the doors carrying her; all of her blood had finally dried as I placed her on the sofa. I held her hand and ignored the family as they all gathered around us, watching as she struggles to speak.

"I-I-I love y-you" she mouthed as she had closed her eyes and joined the ancestors.

I kissed her head and cried into her shoulder. My cries could be heard throughout the compound and nobody could do anything to help Angie. So I stood, and gathered a bowl of warm soapy water and cleaned my best friend. Changing her clothes and washing her hair, not bothering to acknowledge anyone in the room. I know they could all see the haunted look in my eyes until I turned it off, I wanted revenge.

"Freya!" I whispered. The first person I spoke to. "Please preserve her body until I come back! Don't bury her without me here!"

And with that I left, fulfilling my promise to Angie. I would rid the world of any evil. Starting with the monstrosities that call themselves cold ones.


End file.
